Commercial and residential security systems detect intrusions and fire to prevent intruder and property damage. Present security systems suffer from false alarms and high monitoring costs. False alarms prevent first responders from being available to handle other in-progress or more urgent calls for service. In addition, first responders may levy fines for false alarms. Companies offer services to remotely monitor security systems. Some companies have trained staff to monitor their customers' security systems and call the appropriate authorities in the event an alarm signal is received. However, the cost and quality of these services vary by the provider, and can be beyond the reach of many families and organizations.